


warning: great big teddy bears that snore their heads off may cause insomnia

by sybris



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Domestic dispute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Insomnia, M/M, fucking dorks, levi just cant get a break can he
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:52:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3413090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sybris/pseuds/sybris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren snores really fucking loudly. Levi doesn't know how to cope anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	warning: great big teddy bears that snore their heads off may cause insomnia

Levi wasn’t an insomniac.

He simply had a boyfriend that  _snores really fucking loudly._

Now, Levi’s a light sleeper; even the slightest noise could wake him up.

Eren, however, was not.

Levi wasn’t entirely sure Eren actually…  _snored_ all the time. Sometimes, it just sounded like  _really loud fucking breathing._ And, knowing Eren, that wouldn’t surprise him.

… That is, until Levi tries to wake him up.

He suspected the battle was futile, but he hoped he had at least a  _small_ chance.

To put it all simply, it was like this every night. Levi would stay up late reading something, and Eren would fall asleep on Levi.

That part, he didn’t mind. But then the snoring began.

At first, it was simply heavier breathing; perfectly normal when sleeping. But then it would turn into a few light snores here and there. Then it would gradually become louder and louder, and by this stage Levi was tired as all hell and just wanted to sleep.

It was horrendous how fucking loud his snoring got.

But it didn’t stop there. Oh, no. It had to keep going.

Levi puts his iPad on the bedside table, flicking off the lamp on his side, Eren already asleep and clinging to his stomach. He carefully let himself into a laying position, wrapping his own arms around Eren’s shoulders and pulling the taller man closer to his chest. It was, admittedly, difficult for him, but he managed to at least get him in the crook of his neck.

He was secretly hoping it would suffocate his snores before they began.

And then, as though the Lord and his mother had answered his prayers, the snoring started.

Levi waved goodbye to a good night sleep.

* * *

 

Needless to say, the next morning he was so fucking tired it was a miracle he hadn’t passed out.

He knew he had bags under his eyes. He knew his eyes weren’t exactly focused. He knew he was paler than usual. He knew it all because he actually felt physically  _sick._

Eren, on the other hand, woke up perfectly rested.  _His_ face was completely tan and refreshed.  _His_ eyes were clear of bags.  _He_ looked so fucking awake and energised it made Levi physically mad.

No one would blame him if he killed someone, right?

Because he was probably about to.

It was around 8 in the morning when Eren woke up; he didn’t pay Levi much attention, other than a quietly mumbled ‘morning’ that made Levi’s eye twitched. He simply got up to make some coffee.

Now, that was okay. Levi was happy about that.

However, when Levi himself rolled out of bed three minutes after Eren – hey, cut him some slack, he had to take a few minutes to process what the fuck just happened – he knew he probably looked like absolute  _shit._

What was probably the cherry on top of Eren’s probable evil schemes of no-sleep for Levi was that Levi just didn’t  _care_ that morning. Or any morning, really.

He took his post opposite Eren, who was behind the island counter at the coffee maker, on one of the island chairs, barely stifling a yawn with his hand. Eren’s attention cocked up to him for a brief moment.

“You okay, babe?” Eren asked, still focusing mainly on the coffee. “You look a little tired.”

Yep, he was  _definitely_ going to kill someone today.

His mouth dropped open a little. His eyebrows came together a little more. His eyes widened a little. The fucking audacity this man had.

The fact that he yawned didn’t exactly help the whole ‘are you fucking kidding me right now you son of a bitch’ trope.

He help up a finger, urging Eren to fall silent and give him his full attention. He covered his mouth with the back of his hand, glare still fixated on Eren’s dumb perfectly rested face.

“I’m sorry, a  _little_ tired?”

“Well… yeah, a little.”

Definitely going to kill someone.

He snapped. “Do you wanna fucking know why I’m a ‘little’ tired?”

Eren didn’t say anything.

“I’m a ‘little’ fucking tired because  _somebody_ snores so fucking loudly I’m surprised my mother across town gets any fucking sleep!”

Here it came.

“How can I possible get any fucking sleep when my boyfriend snores so loudly the penguins in Antarctica could fucking hear you?! And I have to lay next to you!”

Eren opened his mouth. He promptly shut it when Levi sent him a glare.

“And you know what the fucking worst part is?!” Apparently not. “Every time I try to fucking wake you up, you know what happens? You fucking grab onto me like I’m a teddy bear! I can’t get away, I can’t sleep, you’re snoring your head off – I’m tempted to just get you a fucking body pillow! Fuck, maybe I will! Oh, while we’re at it, let’s get you one of those snore thingies, see if that’ll work!”

Hanji better watch the fuck out because he was ‘bout to cut a bitch up.

“Oh, oh, I’m so sorry, it probably won’t do jack fucking shit considering you snore so loudly you could break a window!”

“I don’t think-“

“Shut the fuck up before I sew your fucking mouth shut and sell your lungs at the black market. Don’t fucking test me because I probably fucking will.”

Levi took a deep breath in through the nose. He breathed it out through the nose. Eren looked a little worried – oh, fuck, now he wasn’t seeing straight.

Okay, maybe he was more tired than he thought.

“… I was actually going to say that I got some sleeping pills for you, because I noticed you always look tired.”

Well, that certainly wasn’t high on the list of things he was expecting. However, it was welcomed.

“… Oh.” Shit, he didn’t think this through. “Well.” Fuck, he really didn’t think this through. “Thanks.” Okay, he was fucked because he did not think this fucking through.

Eren’s lips curled into a small smile. Or was it? He didn’t know, he didn’t have his glasses on.

Not to mention the fact that he was so, so tired.

… Okay, fuck it, he was going to sleep.

* * *

 

The weird-ass thing about not being able to pinpoint any details about how he fell asleep was that:

1) Holy fuck when the fuck did he fall asleep?

2) What the fuck when the fuck did he go to bed.

Of these two things, he had no fucking clue. Other than the fact that  _holy dicks when was it dark outside._

But… he could smell something. It smelled like coffee. And it smelled close.

Levi lifted his head a little bit off the pillow and, finding himself smack bang in the middle of the damn thing, turned his head to look at both bedside tables.

Turns out it was on Eren’s side. Let’s just hope it was hot.

He picked it up. He took a sip.

He smiled.

_It was._

**Author's Note:**

> my [tumblr](http://pedoseidon.tumblr.com)


End file.
